1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for external medical treatment with the aid of light, and more specifically with light that will alleviate and/or cure different diseases, illnesses, sicknesses, etc., hereinafter referred generally as health disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Swedish Patent Specification No. 502 784 teaches apparatus for external medical treatment with the aid of light. The apparatus includes light-emitting devices which are intended to lie against or be held in the close proximity of the body of an individual, and means for driving the light-emitting device, said light-emitting device including light-emitting diodes or corresponding light-emitting elements. According to this prior publication, the treatment apparatus also includes a drive means which functions to cause the light-emitting device to emit monochromatic light over a predetermined period of time. The drive means is also adapted to cause the light-emitting device to emit pulsating light in accordance with a predetermined series of pulse frequencies.
It has been found that apparatus of this kind can be used very successfully in the treatment of disorders and injuries, for instance injuries sustained in sporting activities, such as pulled or strained muscles, muscular pain, as well as joint pains, headaches, different inflammatory conditions, different skin complaints, such as acne, back pains, etc., provided that the light is emitted in a certain way. Treatment with light has a favorable effect on the healing of injuries and will alleviate and/or cure various health disorders.
Thus, it is realized that treatment with light in which a certain light is emitted in a certain series of frequencies will have a significantly greater effect with respect to shortening the time taken to cure or alleviate a health disorder.